By the Book
by Wryn Flynt
Summary: A story of the founders. Who they were, what they did, and what happened in the end. The ups and downs of friendship and more. summary sucks please read!


Chapter 1

"Helga!" Rowena practically shouted the name of her childhood friend as she attempted to stir two pots and mix the next ingredients at the same time.

She paused a moment and listened. Upon hearing no response she decided it was finally time to resort to drastic measures.

"Helga Hecuba Huffelpuff!" the words rang in the spacious kitchen as she reached her full volume.

"Oh I'm sorry dear! Did you call?" Helga asked gently as she came bustling in. Rowena sighed. If only Helga wasn't so good-natured and sweet then she would be able to be properly angry with her. But alas, this was not meant to be.

"Hurry! I need you to take care of one of these!" Rowena gasped as she gestured to the pots with her head.

"Alright keep your apron on!" Helga laughed, "Here I've got these two; you handle the mixing."

"Fine," Rowena agreed as she pushed a few strands of chestnut hair out of her eyes, "Who's idea was it to do this without magic?"

"We agreed—"

"No you agreed," she sighed once more, "However let's finish up before the men get here." Rowena smiled in spite of herself. She couldn't help it when Helga was around; her good cheer was highly infectious.

"I hope your plan works," Helga said with sweet encouragement.

"Well it was your idea to make the suggestion over a home cooked meal. Why you decided that I would help by cooking I'll never know."

"Oh you're doing just fine!" Helga said gently as she pointedly ignored the ingredients that had escaped the bowl under Rowena's control, "Besides, your idea is genius! I don't know why we haven't thought of it sooner!"

"Well let's see if the men approve before we start making plans," Rowena trailed off as she refocused her efforts back on her mixing.

A few minutes later there came the resounding boom of the doorknocker.

"That'll be Salazar," Rowena groaned, "Why is he always early? At least Godric's tardiness gives us time to be ready!"

"Go. I'll finish here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You know how Salazar gets! Besides," Helga smiled a mischievous smile, "you really are no good in the kitchen!"

Rowena dutifully pretended to be indignant until she left the kitchen. Then she ran through the large hallway, dinning room, sitting room, and foyer until finally she reached the front doors. _Why does Helga's manor have to be so big? _She pulled them open and was still panting heavily as the figure of Salazar Slytherin emerged from the darkness.

"'Lo Salazar!" she managed to gasp out.

"Good evening Rowena," he smirked gently, "Such formal attire I see."

Rowena felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she realized that she was still wearing her apron and that her hair was still haphazardly pulled off of her face. Her flush only continued as she reached up to her cheek to find flour smudged in excess on her face. Salazar laughed gently.

"Here," he smiled genuinely as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you," she accepted it gratefully and began to wipe her cheeks. She returned it to him only to have him lean forward and wipe another smudge from her nose. She offered another smile and took his cloak.

"Salazar!" came a bright voice from the entrance to the foyer. Helga of course had managed to remove her apron as well as any traces of ingredients from her person and her hair fell in perfect gentle curls down her back. Rowena exhaled slightly in exasperation. She'd never figure it out.

"Good evening Helga," he greeted with a slight bow.

"Always so formal!" Helga laughed.

"That's just how he is Helga!" Rowena smiled. Salazar simply shrugged elegantly in agreement.

"Well what shall we do? No doubt Godric is going to be terribly late as usual—"

"I take offense to that!" boomed a voice from the doorway.

"Godric!" Rowena and Helga welcomed in unison.

"Hello everyone!" Godric responded as he tossed his firey waves out of his eyes, "Oh no greeting from you Salazar?"

"I was momentarily shocked out of speech by your timely arrival," he replied with a friendly smirk. Godric dramatically placed a hand over his chest.

"Salazar? Shocked out of speech! I never dreamed such a thing could happen!" Godric laughed sarcastically.

"No the true miracle would be shocking Rowena from speech," Salazar cast a sly glance in her direction as she once again adopted her put-upon face just for show and smacked his arm playfully.

"Very well then I shan't open my mouth to tell you the reason we came here tonight."


End file.
